bigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
Biggles and the Mad Hatter
''Biggles and the Mad Hatter '' is a short story which was first published in The Modern Boy Issue 338, 28th July 1934. The story was subsequently gathered and published in 1935 in the anthology Biggles in France where it spanned chapters 7 and 8 and were titled The Human Railway and Orange Fire! The story was subsequently adapted, with a change to a WW2 setting and new characters, into Cuthbert Comes--and Goes as part of Spitfire Parade. The story was not included when some stories from Biggles in France were gathered for Biggles of 266. This was probably because it had already been used for Spitfire Parade. However it reappeared in 1993 in the Red Fox Biggles in France and the 2009 Norman Wright edition. Both of these versions retained the chapter division and titles of the 1935 edition. In the Modern Boy sequence, this story is preceded by Flying Luck and followed by Biggles' Sky High Hat Trick. Synopsis A new pilot, Clarence Forbes arrives, at 266. He claims to be something of an inventor. Biggles is sceptical but Forbes and his invention saves the day when they are ambushed by a superior force of German fighters. Plot (may contain spoilers - click on expand to read) A new pilot arrives at 266. Unlike the deferential attitude of most new arrivals, he soon entertains the whole mess with his imitations of the London Underground trains and a Sopwith Camel engine. He is Clarence Forbes and considers himself an inventor, but to Biggles, he is as mad as a hatter. A steward calls Biggles to the C.O.' office and Biggles is landed with the unwelcome task of takes Forbes up for an familiarization flight. Before take off, Forbes wants to show Biggles his new device for dealing with avcraft onhis tail. Biggles is not interested. The two guns in front of him are enough to deal with all enemies. The flight goes well at first. Biggles manages to show Forbes all the important landmarks and notes that the newcomer flies well. Then Forbes spots an Aviatik two seater. Biggles thinks it might be a trap. They are already behind enemy lines and so he turns for home but Forbes insists on going after the enemy. Biggles is forced to follow but then realises his engine is giving trouble. He has no choice but turn back. He notes with satisfaction that at least Forbes has also done the same. But Biggles' troubles are not over. Nearing friendly lines, a force of ten Albatroses descend on them. They can see that Biggles' engine has failed and are not going to let such easy prey get away. Forbes up behind him. The enemy will get him first. ~Why does he not try to run for safety or at least take evasive action? Just when Biggles is certain Forbes is a goner, something strange happens. Two tongues of orange flame shoot out from Forbes' Camel. They pass close to the leading Albatros aircraft and send the formation into confusion. Swerving to avoid the flames, two of the German planes collide and crash. Two more streams of fire shoot out. These go wide but the Germans have had enough. The entire formation turns back. Biggles and Forbes land in a field. Forbes crashes on landing. He has been wounded with a bullet though both legs. Biggles pulls him clear of the wreckage. Forbes explains that he did not run off because he wanted to protect Biggles. Besides, there was a chance to test his new invention. His streams of orange fire was a device to launch balloon strafing rockets backwards. He will tell Biggles more about it when he gets out of hospital. This time, Biggles agrees to listen. The ambulance arrives. Forbes is loaded in and departs, cheerfully Imitating a train, "Two to Waterloo!" Characters *Biggles *Captain MacLaren *Captain Mahoney *Clarence Forbes Aircraft *Sopwith Camel *Aviatik *Albatros Places Visited *Maranique Mentioned Editorial Changes Other Research Notes References to the past Incongruities Chronology *Mahoney is still Biggles' flight commander. Publication History *''The Modern Boy'', Issue 338, 28st July 1934 *''Biggles in France'', Boy's Friend Library No. 501 7th November 1935 (as two chapters: The Human Railway, Orange Fire!) *''Biggles in France'', Red Fox, 1993 and subsequent reprints *''Biggles in France'', Norman Wright, 2009 Category:Short stories Category:Biggles short stories Category:World War One era short stories